onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Monkey d strawhat/yonko luffy part 3
Akainu: That brat straw hat all those guys are warlord level pirates Kizaru: yeah but isnt it interesting Akainu: what Kizaru: Those guys were scary, destroying every and anyone who came near their turf, but the next one is a little different Akainu: different?? Kizaru: yea the next one is Hercule D Julius captain of the Gladiator Pirates Akainu: those guys from the three warrior islands Kizaru: yea coloseum island, valhalla island and khan island, the gladiator pirates are the main force of these islands, but i often wonder why marines dont run it Akainu: its too much of a hassle, they dont have a stable king, due to them battling to choose a king every month Kizaru: huh Akainu: they have a custom to fight for everything, even those pirates fight to choose a captain every month so i dont know how SH got them to obey him Kizaru: about that it seems the pirates have had one captain for 6 months now Akainu: those gladiators have such a powerful captain, to be able to withstand 6 captain tournaments he must also be warlord level............... Hercule D Julius Kizaru: He controls a thousand pirates with 3 isalnds....... he is known by rookie pirates as Julius the destroyer Law enters the room ''' '''Law: i was watching the tournament it was pretty interesting, right Bepo Bepo: aye aye captain Akainu: Law only Warlords and marine officials are allowed here so get the bear out Law: so i will leave as well Kizaru: wait wait just calm down we already went to the trouble of summoning the warlords to this meating and what do you mean you watched the tournament Law: anyone can watch or enter the tournament of pirates on coloseum island as long as they pay, there were alot of big shot pirates watching especially from my generation Akainu: and you didnt capture any Law: it wasnt my business and i am not a marine so i am not obligated to do so Flashback Luffy: a tournament of pirates i am entering Zoro: yea sounds fun Sanji: i finally get to kick your ass marimo Nami: wait a minute there isnt any prize money Monster trio: so Nami: sigh Usopp: the tournament has three sections beasts, blades and brawls the chamions of these three sections will meet in the finals in a 3 way battle, in beast you fight the most blood thirsty animals, blades are all weapons are allowed one on one battles and brawls are hand to hand combat ,so choose carefully Monster trio:ok we will fight each other so lets pick the same section incidentally zoro picked blades, sanji picked brawl and due to luffy seeing a giant chicken in the beast section he picked beasts so that he could eat it Robin: this will be interesting The monster trio got to the finals without much hassle, Luffy didnt fight he just made all the beasts feint and run away, sanji mowed down every one due to them accidentally seeing Namis panties ( brook also got beaten), zoro on the other hand fought effortlessly until the match before the finals because he fought the captain of the Gladiator pirates Hercule D Julius Julius ( tall man weilding a white blade even bigger than Mihawks 'with one hand) : this is where you lose swords man' Julius hits zoro with his sword but it has no effect Zoro: unsheath your sword and fight seriously Julius: you knew ' '''Zoro: yea because i couldnt feel any murderous intent from you ' '''Julius: a haki user huh? then i will reveal the blade helios and kill you Zoro( holding only shusuui): come Julius charges in on zoro Zoro: one sword style lia shishi son son Julius blocks the attack but his blade is cracked Zoro: good your Haki is strong suddenly fear is starting to overcome Julius Julius: is this murderous intent, this is the first time i have felt it this strong, do you have a grudge against me? Zoro (smiling): no but maybe you can kill my boredom Julius: who are you Zoro: Roronoa Zoro, now enough talk Julius: yea'...... Helios!!!!!!!!!!!' julius swings his sword and creates a huge slash Zoro: one sword style 360 pound canon zoros attack destroys julius' but julius attacks with three similar attacks which cancelled out zoros Zoro: ho youve got stamina julius rushes in on zoro Zoro: but no technique zoro takes out all 3 swords Zoro: santoryuu ougi asura sekai julius runs by zoro and then turns aroung smiling julius: you didnt do anything but dodge Zoro: you couldnt see it huh ' huge slashes appear on julius and the arena start's getting cut up and julius falls to the ground unable to move Julius bearly concious: a delayed attack Zoro: no, i just used slashes with enough technique behind it that they cut your body slowly Julius: but when............ ah the instant i got close, in less than a second you cut me up, your form and technique are truly fearsom Zoro: i let you live so perfect your technique and dont bore me next time, now my captin and nakama are waiting in the finals julus: you arent captain of your crew? hahaha your captain must be a monster, so is he the one who beat all the beasts without touching them Zoro: yea the monster trios battle almost destroyed the arena so the organizers paid nami 3 hundred million berries to stop them half way, none of them wanted to be captain of the gladiator pirates, so as a prize luffy took the giant chicken,zoro took sake and sanji got a date with one woman of his choice (it turned out horribly), Zoro and the rest of the monster trio agreed that julius be captain of the gladiators but rules say the winner should lead the crew so after negotiations from robin and Nami it was decided that the gladiators would work for the SH aslong as they remain the champions, now the gladiators dont really want to fight the SH after seeing their power but if they do they are allowed to challenge them at any time and anywhere except the 3 warrior islands because a battle with any of the monster trio would cause alot of damage Present time Law: thats what happened Akainu: tch Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts